1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and a control method of an electronic timepiece that corrects the internally kept time based on signals received from GPS or other type of positioning information satellite.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that are configured to receive radio signals transmitted from GPS and other types of positioning information satellites, and run the reception process if the supply voltage is greater than or equal to a specific voltage are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2009-168620.
If an external interface member is manipulated to start a manual reception process, this electronic timepiece first determines if the supply voltage exceeds a specific voltage. If the supply voltage exceeds the specific voltage, the electronic timepiece receives satellite signals from plural positioning information satellites, and executes a positioning reception process that acquires time information and positioning information based on the received satellite signals. If satellite signals cannot be received from plural positioning information satellites, the internal time is corrected based on the acquired time information if satellite signals can be received and time information acquired from one positioning information satellite.
With the electronic timepiece described in claim JP-A-2009-168620, however, the specific voltage is set to a voltage enabling running the positioning reception process having a relatively long reception time of approximately one to three minutes. By thus executing the positioning reception process if the supply voltage exceeds the specific voltage, the control chip and other parts of the electronic timepiece can be prevented from shutting down as a result of the supply voltage dropping in the positioning reception process.
However, because executing the positioning reception process is conditional upon the specific voltage, if the supply voltage is less than the specific voltage, neither the positioning reception process nor the timekeeping reception process can be executed even if the supply voltage is sufficient to execute the timekeeping reception process, which concludes in a short time.
This reduces the opportunities to acquire time information and correct the internal time, and may prevent displaying the correct time.